I want to
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: YOSH!!!!!!! it's finished!!!!! hahahahahaha!!!!! hehe..eh? please review!
1. Fragile Face

Title: I want to. Chapter one: Fragile face Author: Ria Sakazaki Genre: Romance Rating: PG Pairing: Rukawa/Mayu Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters Notes: Minna-san, I'm kinda booked right now but I managed to make this. I really hope that this will turn out good. For personal comments, just email ne at rias_kair@yahoo.com Please review!  
  
The breeze swept her black locks as she stared at the high building in front of her. her bow-shaped lips cured into a smile as she looked at the name. " Shohoku High, sounds great." she said then entered into the premises of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Haruko!" Matsui, the pigtailed girl with full lips called Akagi Haruko, a pretty brown-haired damsel who was walking into the room that morning with a smile. " Matsui, how's your weekend?" Haruko asked her as she deposited her things on her chair. " am fine. How did you deal with problem no. 3 in algebra?" she asked her. " that problem is a killer! I had to ask help from my brother to do it." Haruko said. " yeah. It was a tough luck." Matsui agreed. " yeah, tough luck." Haruko echoed. The bell rang and the students hurried to take their seats.  
  
Mr. Hurashi came in and started a lecture about taxonomy when the door opened and a pretty brunette came inside. " Gomen nasai, Hurashi-sensei." The girl bowed down. " don't you think it's rather early for the second period? Where have you been, Ms.?" Hurashi-sensei tapped his glasses as if trying to tell the girl to say her name. " Tanaka, Hurashi-sensei. Tanaka Mayu." The girl murmured. " Ms. Tanaka, care to tell me your reason why you're late for my class?" Hurashi-sensei asked her, eyeing at her like it's the first time he saw the girl.  
  
" I haven't seen her here. do you?" Haruko's classmates started to whisper to each other. Matsui gave Haruko a knowing glance and she looked at Fuji at her left who shrugged.  
  
" gomen ne. I came from the Administrator's office. I'm a new student." The pretty girl said.  
  
" oh, Oh! you are the transferee from Rhodes International Academy of U.K.! welcome Ms. Tanaka, welcome to Shohoku High." Hurashi-sensei said.  
  
" Rhodes what?" a boy whispered to his seatmate. " I didn't get it but I got the U.K. part." The girl he asked answered. so the whole class of 1-1 stood up to greeted the abashed girl. " take your seat now." Hurashi-sensei told her. " Arigatou gozaimashite!" Mayu bowed then went the back of the room to seat at the empty chair next to the window.  
  
" ok, let's go back from where we've started." Hurashi-sensei started to lecture. Mayu listened to his rapture then a thought cross into her head. Nothing would change. Still the same.  
  
the bell rang and it's time for their Algebra. Mayu was asked to introduce herself to the class by her irritating teacher. Numbness overcame her as she stepped forward. She took a deep breath then started speaking.  
  
" I'm Tanaka Mayu, 16 yrs, old and I came from Rhodes International Academy in United Kingdom. I came here to Japan because my father's job was transferred here." she said. soon her teacher told her to seat, making Mayu thank him silently.  
  
After a dreadful hour of number problems, tons of exercises and recitations for her, Mayu was relieved to know that the lesson was finished and it's time for recess. When she was about to unpack her food, a bunch of grapes, a shadow felt across her table. When she looked up, she saw the smiling face of Haruko and her friends. " hi!' Haruko said. " h-hi." Mayu replied. Haruko sat down in front of her.  
  
" I'm Akagi Haruko, this is Fuji and Matsui." She lent a hand to her. Mayu accepted it. " Tanaka Mayu." Mayu said. " hope we become good friends. So, how do you find Shohoku so far?" Haruko asked her. Mayu smiled. " great!" she answered. that started a tight bond between the four girls. At last, Haruko invited Mayu to go with them to watch the practice of the basketball team.  
  
" do you like basketball?" Haruko asked her. " um, I'm like it but soccer and gymnastics have my heart." Mayu confessed. " soccer?" Fuji asked her. " well, I have an older brother named Ken and he is the soccer star in our school. It's because of him that I liked soccer." Mayu explained. " and why gymnastics?" Matsui asked. " ah, it's because I do it. I'm may not have the Olympic potential but I can mange to grab a few medals when I was young." Mayu said while blushing. ' wow." The three girls cooed. Mayu soon agreed to come with them to the practice.  
  
The gym is noisy as usual. There are loud squeaks of shoes rubbing the floor, bouncing of the balls and last but not the least, the angry yelps from redhead Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
" what'd you do that for, Gori!" Hanamichi yelled with a steamy bump on his head. Then there was a loud BOOM and another steamy bump is currently growing on his head. " baka! I told you not to be pesky!" Akagi Takenori, the team captain growled at the junior. Kogure Kiminobu laughed nervously at the picture, while Mitsui Hisashi and Miyagi Ryota were busy laughing at the redhead. The only placid entity inside the gym is the stoic, king of Ice, Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie of the team. " do'aho." Rukawa snorted. " Urursai! Baka Kitsune!" Hanamichi cried and tried to attack Rukawa but was stopped by Mitsui and Kogure. " calm down, Sakuragi!" Kogure said. With a force of ten lions, Ayako, the manageress hit Hanamichi with her fan just above the bump on his head. " itee." Hanamichi sobbed. "baka." Ayako murmured. " ok team! Resume practice!" Akagi yelled and the team resume to their usual thing.  
  
" there! See? That's Shohoku's basketball team." Haruko's voice rang a few seconds later making the team pause. " Haruko-san." Hanamichi murmured while blushing. " Haruko!" Ayako cried and ran towards her. they heard Mitsui hooted. " quit that Mitsui!" Akagi said, irritated. " what a babe!" Mitsui said. " where?" Ryota asked. Mitsui pointed at the long- haired brunette standing next to Haruko, Mayu. " you're right." Ryota said. Rukawa was as usual the "not joiner" turned to see the girl and his eyes gleamed. A new face? He asked himself.  
  
Hanamichi was already at Haruko's other side. " Hahaha! What are you doing here, Haruko-san?" Hanamichi asked, looked abashed. " Sakuragi-kun! We're just touring Mayu around. she's new here." Haruko said. " oh hi! I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, the Tensai!" Hanamichi said then boasted a n egoistical laugh. Mayu giggled. " hi! I'm Tanaka Mayu." Mayu said.  
  
" Tanaka Mayu? The daughter of Shoichiro and Laika Tanaka and the sister of Tanaka Ken?" Anzai-sensei asked in disbelief. " h-hai." Mayu said while blushing. " did you hear that? Tanaka Ken, the number one soccer player in the U.K. junior league!" Anta said.  
  
so delicate. So soft. Looks like an artist's master piece to me. But from my point of view, she looks rather vulnerable, fragile and weak. Is there something wrong with her? she's slightly pale. Rukawa continued to muse while looking at Mayu and then to the ball.  
  
" this is my brother, Takenori, the captain of the team and his friend and the vice captain, Kogure Kiminobu. That's our point guard, Miyagi Ryota and our three-point shooter, Mitsui Hisashi." Haruko said. " hi." Mitsui winked at her, making Mayu blush. " and that one holding the ball is Rukawa Kaede, the Ice king. Although he's handsome (Haruko nodded in agreement), he's kinda snotty to people." Matsui said. " hey!" Haruko protested. So, that's Rukawa. No wonder why he's the named babbled by girls by the lockers this morning. Mayu thought.  
  
" welcome to Shohoku, Mayu-san." Akagi said. " domo." Mayu said curtly.  
  
She has black hair like mine, pale skin, blue eye-color and the only thing we're different at is that I have fox's eyes and she has doe's eyes. Rukawa continued to evaluated Mayu's personality from him when.  
  
" Yu-chan!" Somebody called from outside. They all turned to see who called and to their surprise when an oh-so-gorgeous brunette appeared. " who's that?" Mitsui grumbled. Mayu smiled. " Haruko, Arigatou. Thank you so much for the tour. Nice meeting you all! see you tomorrow!" Mayu bid goodbye then ran towards the handsome boy.  
  
" who is that? her boyfriend?" Matsui asked. Rukawa turned to look at them. " don't you know who that is?" Anzai-sensei asked. " no." they answered. " that boy is Tanaka Ken, Mayu's older brother, the soccer star." Anzai- sensei said while watching their back retreat from the view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" did you have a nice day, Yu-chan?" the boy asked her as they walk towards their car. Mayu smiled sweetly at him and held his arm. " hai, oniichan." Mayu said smiling. 


	2. Movements of light

Chapter two: Movements of light Author: Ria Sakazaki Genre: Romance Rating: PG Pairing: Rukawa/Mayu Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters Notes: yosh! I made it! I started another story! Yeebaah! *Eherm* gomen ne. this is it, the continuation. I don't want to follow the one-month per chapter rule so if I get 20 reviews on my first chapter, then why keep you waiting? ^_^ Please review!  
  
" Yu-chan, how's your day?" Tanaka Laika asked her daughter that night during dinner. " the school is great." Mayu answered. " I'm glad you liked it there and as to what Ken told me, you've made a couple of friends today, that's good for you." Tanaka Shoichiro told her. " t-thanks." Mayu said blushing.  
  
" just be careful, honey. You must take care of your health." Her mother said and it made Mayu's heart beat faster. Somehow, no matter how delicious their food is, she lost appetite.  
  
Early that morning, Mayu arrived at Shohoku and went through the club listings the principal gave her to look for the club she might have interest in.  
  
" hmm, I can't go for gymnastics club. I'm way too tired for that. cooking club? I can't stand the fumes. And besides, my family would not agree with it. here, maybe I'll try the dance club, they only have twenty members." Mayu said and filled in the membership form, hoping that she made a good decision. Pneumonia, you are a good murderer. Mayu thought bitterly. Then went to check at the faculty room if the moderator is there. She took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
The door opened and the smiling face of Hurashi-sensei appeared. " ohayou gozaimasu Hurashi-sensei." Mayu greeted. " ohayou Ms. Tanaka. What can I do for you?" he asked. " Um, may I talk to Otomo-sensei?" Mayu asked politely. " sure. Give me a second and I'll call her." Hurashi-sensei said then closed the door again. Mayu waited nervously outside for a few moments then the door opened again and a pretty woman in her early twenties appeared.  
  
" Ohayou gozaimashite, Otomo-sensei. I'm Tanaka Mayu and I'd like to audition for you club." Mayu said ever politely. " oh! you're the new student from U.K. of course you can. Come inside." Otomo-sensei told her and Mayu followed nervously, not expecting an on-the-spot audition.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " where do you think Mayu went? She told me she'll be early this morning." Haruko wondered. " come on! maybe she got off her bed later that you expected it." Matsui told her. Rukawa passed by the hallway, catching Haruko's eyes.  
  
" Rukawa-kun." Haruko said dreamily. " here we go again." Matsui said. " I heard that the basketball practice this afternoon is cancelled." Fuji said. Haruko looked at her in surprise. " why? What happened? My brother hasn't told me anything!" she gasped.  
  
" it's because the dance club will borrow the gym. They need to organize their performance for the Annual Dance Craze." Fuji said. " oh." Haruko said. Mayu suddenly entered their classroom looking very tired but happy. " where have you been?" Haruko asked her. " guess." Mayu said. " um, you woke up late?" Matsui asked. " no." Mayu said. " well what?" Fuji asked. " I auditioned for the dance club this morning." Mayu said, sitting down.  
  
" what? Oh my gosh! What happened?" Haruko asked. " and," Mayu started. " the suspense is killing me!" Matsui giggled. " and I got in!" Mayu announced. " oh my god!! Congratulations!" Haruko squealed. " thanks!" Mayu said, embracing Fuji. " we're happy for you." Matsui said. oops, calm down. You don't want to go to the clinic anytime soon right? Mayu reminded herself. The bell rang and they settled down.  
  
That afternoon, the basketball team is standing in line up on the deck staring at the empty court.  
  
" why do we have to cancel the practice?" Mitsui grumbled. " yeah! We've now lost a good deal of practice." Ryota said. " Anzai-sensei only told me this morning so stop complaining." Akagi told them. " Hehehe, it's ok." Hanamichi said. " they're going to use our neatly polished floor." Anta sighed. Rukawa sighed and took his gym bag, ready to leave any minute. he was about to walk away when the door opened and Haruko's voice rang inside the gym.  
  
" H-Haruko-san will dance?" Hanamichi gasped while blushing. " baka." Ayako said.  
  
" here you go, friend. good luck." Haruko said and pushed Mayu inside. she is wearing red T-shirt and black jogging pants. " you mean Mayu will dance." Ayako corrected Hanamichi. Rukawa placed his bag down and watched. " she really is gorgeous." Mitsui commented. " it's ok if they will use our floor." Anta said.  
  
" Oniichan! Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko waved. Hanamichi waved back while Akagi looked at him like an angry gorilla. Haruko removed her shoes and ran inside to talk to her brother. " Mayu has auditioned for the dance club and she got accepted! The team is reviewing her tape right now." Haruko said excitedly. " congrats!" Ayako called to Mayu. The girl blushed. " domo." Mayu said. she set her things down and tied her hair up. Anzai-sensei appeared behind Rukawa.  
  
" I heard that Mayu is a gymnast but she stopped a year ago. I hope she haven't lost her touch in acrobatics." The old man said.  
  
" Mayu, practice routine." A girl who peeked from the other door told her then went away.  
  
" great! show us your winning floor exercise!" Ayako said. Mayu blushed furiously. " come on! I know you can do it!" Mitsui encouraged her. " o- ok." Mayu agreed. she went to the corner of the gym then breathed deeply. Ok. I know you can do this. you won gold for it last, last spring in a country of great competition when it comes to gymnastics. Mayu told herself. She breathed again and started running. Everything gaped in awe when she did a cartwheel, two back dives and a summersault before landing perfectly at the opposite corner. The gym erupted in applauded when she landed. Ok, breath slowly. Control. Mayu reminded herself as she relaxed.  
  
" that was great." Mitsui said while clapping. Mayu started doing her stretching. She's good. Rukawa thought while watching Mayu did some splits. " my god, how can she do that?" Ayako said in awe when Mayu did a perfect straddle. That moment, the door opened and in came the twenty dancers and Otomo-sensei. " Mayu, perform your last dance this morning." Otomo-sensei told her. " w-what? In front of them?" Mayu asked getting nervous.  
  
Otomo-sensei sensed her fright so she tapped her shoulders reassuringly. " come on. they were awestruck with your tape and they want to see the real thing. You're doing this to prove to them that you can teach them how to dance." Otomo-sensei told her. Mayu tensed a bit with that news but she relaxed gradually. " o-ok." Mayu nodded. Otomo-sensei motioned the group to sit in a cluster while she got the tape ready. The music was Can't help falling in love and Mayu stood in front of them alone. " great she's going to dance!" Mitsui said as the music started playing and Mayu started moving gracefully.  
  
Kaede started in amazement as his beautiful creature danced in front of everybody, so carefree, so graceful that you might imagine an angel dancing. He thought he saw light illuminating her as she twist and turn in a movement so creatively done in a minute of thinking.  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Rukawa reflected on those lines. Can't help falling in love. Rukawa mused. Nah! Can't be! I'm the Ice King! Rukawa insisted in his head. Oh sure? I can see you falling everytime you see her. soon you'll melt. I'll bet on that! something in his head answered. we'll see about that! Rukawa insisted. he didn't know that Mayu already finished dancing until Mitsui nudged at him. " damn that's an angelic creature." He said. Rukawa looked at him coldly. " nah! You're too cold to notice such beautiful girl like her." Mitsui snorted.  
  
" it's a wrap! Ok everybody, line now!" Otomo-sensei yelled. Mayu was panting hard when she fell in line and she looked a little bit pale. Rukawa was quick enough not to miss that. " is she ok?" Haruko asked worriedly. " nah, maybe a little bit tired." Matsui said.  
  
the practice started. Mayu taught them the steps for their performance. She's great, really great but only Rukawa and Haruko can notice her slight coughing and hard panting. After twenty minutes, Otomo-sensei called for a ten-minute break. Mayu went to open her bag and took out a capsule.  
  
Rukawa was watching her every move. His forehead wrinkled in suspicion when he saw Mayu took the medicine secretly.  
  
K'so! Just don't let them notice something is wrong! Kami-sama, I'm begging you! Mayu panicked silently, feeling irritation in her lungs as they continued practicing.  
  
I will ask her what's going on once and for all! I can't stand seeing her like that. is she sick? Haruko mused, staring worriedly at the dancing form of Mayu.  
  
I will know what's your secret and what's the meaning of that capsule. Just wait and see. Rukawa swore to his mind. the practice ended at 6:00. the rest of the basketball player including Mitsui went home and Haruko followed her brother. Rukawa stayed and stalked behind Mayu who was cooling off by the faucet before going home.  
  
Mayu felt someone behind her and surprised to see Rukawa wearing a cold expression. " Moshi! What can I do for you, Rukawa-kun?" Mayu asked, her heart pounding in excitement. " I saw you took a capsule in. are you sick?" Rukawa asked coldly. Mayu rejoiced deep inside, believing that Rukawa cares for her but all shattered when he continued speaking his cold-toned sentence. " you should quit. It'll be the downfall of the team if something happened to their trusted trainer." He snorted.  
  
Mayu's heart contracted. I thought you really cared! Mayu thought. She sighed then wiped her face with a towel before answering him. " thanks for worrying about the team. I'm ok, really. Just a little headache from the heat so I took painkiller to stop it while it's small." Mayu said coolly before smiling at him. Rukawa stared at her retreating back after a few seconds of silence. You're lying. Rukawa concluded in his mind.  
  
Mayu was walking home when Haruko suddenly tapped her shoulders. Mayu turned around and saw the smiling face of Haruko. " you have a time for a little chitchat?" Haruko asked her. Mayu smiled and nodded. they heading for the park nearby. 


	3. The truth about Mayu

Chapter three: The truth about Mayu  
  
Author: Ria Sakazaki  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Rukawa/Mayu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters  
  
Notes: it's really sad to hear a story of a sick person, especially when you find out that she has only one year to leave and she's doing what she can to enjoy the time left for her. ^_^ Please review!  
  
Mayu and Haruko sat by the park bench, watching the sun drift down to sleep. " so, what are we going to talk about?" Mayu asked her. Haruko sighed then looked at her hands. She then looked at Mayu thoughtfully.  
  
" yes?" Mayu asked. " is there something you want to tell me? I mean, I don't want to intrude in your private life but I'm really worried, even thought we just met yesterday." Haruko said. Mayu arched her eyebrow then finally got her meaning.  
  
She wants me to tell her that I have pneumonia! Mayu nervously thought. I hope she would trust me. Haruko mused.  
  
Mayu started wring her hands. " well." Mayu started. Her heart was beating so fast. " well?" Haruko prompted. " would you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you? even if. even if those persons are Matsui and Fuji?" Mayu asked. Haruko stared at her. she sensed that this is a very confidential matter.  
  
" o-ok. I promised." Haruko said. " I. I mean. whew! This is hard." Mayu sniffed. " M-Mayu." Haruko stammered, seeing tears flowed down Mayu's cheeks. " I have.I have pneumonia." Mayu admitted then wiped the tears from her eyes. " w-what?" Haruko asked, scared that she heard the right thing.  
  
" right. You heard me right. I have pneumonia. That's why I was panting hard then looked pale this afternoon." Mayu said, smiling sadly at her while wiping the final advancing tears. " but it can't be. You're.you're so cheerful and happy, too far form being sick." Haruko insisted, trying to stop herself from crying.  
  
" looks can deceive right? I promised myself I'd do everything I like before." Mayu paused and looked at up the twilight before her. " don't.please stop.please." Haruko sobbed, finally, she can't hold the tears back.  
  
Mayu's heart contracted. I hate to see her cry. Mayu mused but she had to tell everything once she'd started.  
  
" before.before my time here on earth ends." Mayu said, sighing sadly. Finally, she let that one out.  
  
" no.tell me you're lying.please." Haruko cried even harder. Mayu smiled sadly then held the weeping Haruko in her arms. " oh please.tell me you're lying.please." Haruko sobbed. " shhh. Don't cry." Mayu hushed her. " I don't want to see you cry. Even if I only have one year left to leave, I don't want any crying memories." Mayu told her.  
  
" n-no." Haruko sobbed. " yes." Mayu whispered. Silent pain is felt during the cruel twilight. Sorrow hovered over them, over both their weary and tired hearts.  
  
" that's why I'm doing everything I want now." Mayu said. " but you can't possibly die." Haruko insisted, looking deeply into Mayu's teary blue eyes. " ne Haruko-chan, everybody dies." Mayu told her. " but not at a young age like you." Haruko said. " and in your condition, you can't dance." Haruko added. " I want to dance, even for the last time, even if it means that I'm dancing the dance of death." Mayu said, looking at the faint picture of the moon.  
  
" life is so cruel." Mayu laughed gently. Then, her laughter died into the midst of nothingness. " promise me that you'll not tell anyone." Mayu told her. " ok." Haruko said. " ne Haruko-chan, it's getting dark and cold. I'd better be home." Mayu stood up and took her things.  
  
" ok." Haruko said. " see you tomorrow!" Mayu said smiling before leaving Haruko there alone in the park.  
  
Cold wind blew past Haruko and a chill went up to her spine. Tomorrow. How can she smile like that when she knows that tomorrow is not a promise? Haruko asked herself then a solitary tear fell down her cheek. She shivered then pulled her coat tighter around her. she walked home, sad and worried. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. tomorrow. Haruko pondered.  
  
She arrived home and went straightly to her room ignoring her parents' call. She was howled in her room when her brother, Akagi hammered the door. " Haruko! Time to eat!" Akagi yelled. Haruko lazily stood up from her bed then opened the door slowly. " what's the matter with you?" Akagi asked her. " sorry, oniichan, I'm not hungry." Haruko said softly then closed her door. Akagi stared at the door, confused by her sister's strange aura tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " are you asleep?" Ken opened Mayu's door then found his younger sister lying on her stomach on her bed, with her head buried deep on the pillow.  
  
" no." a muffled answered returned to him. " are you ok, Yu-chan?" Ken asked, sitting beside her. " 'am fine." She replied. " I know there is a problem." Ken insisted. Mayu turned over, lying on her back while staring at the ceiling. " ne oniichan, what will be of me when tomorrow comes?" Mayu asked her brother. Ken felt someone squeezed his heart. He wanted to avoid this conversation but it seems like there's no way out of it. he reached out to brush Mayu's long strands off her face. " I don't know, Yu- chan. I don't know." Ken answered. 


	4. Drifting away

Hey, sorry if I kinda left out an important information about Mayu, her Pneumonia is chronic and it's too tale because she hid her illness from her parents for two years and nothing was done to prevent it. gomen nasai if you're kinda confused with my plot~_~  
  
Ate MC: Arigatou gozaimashite! Thank you for notifying me of my errors^_^  
  
  
  
Mayu found Haruko writing on her desk that day. " Moshi!" Mayu greeted her in all smiles. It was about a week after she told her secret to her. Haruko looked up and gave her a weary smile. " ohayou." Haruko said. " what are you doing?" Mayu asked her. " nothing. Just a letter for my mom." Haruko lied. This is a surprise for you, baka. Haruko thought. Mayu smiled then sat on her chair then looked outside. She breathed deeply then sighed.  
  
" the world is such a pretty place!" Mayu exclaimed. Haruko laughed. Mayu suddenly coughed a couple of times. Haruko nervously stood up then went to her.  
  
" are you ok? is there something in you that hurts?" Haruko asked worriedly. " Haruko, don't fuss! It's like I'm going to die immediately!" Mayu joked but her giggled died off, seeing Haruko's concerned face. " don't worry. I'm ok." Mayu told her. the bell rang and Haruko went back to her seats.  
  
Nice thinking, baka. Now she's guarding you like a hawk! Mayu thought as the sensei started her lesson.  
  
Mayu was pulled out after lunch for practice. The basketball team needs their gym this afternoon so the dance club will use it during class hours. Haruko was staring absentmindedly outside, not listening to the sensei.  
  
I hope nothing happens to her. please don't let it!. Haruko prayed. " Akagi. Akagi!" the sensei yelled and Haruko jumped up in surprise. " next time, pay attention." The sensei said. Haruko blushed furiously. " gomen ne, sensei." Haruko said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the team are practicing their third dance. Mayu is getting exhausted every minute that passes by. Please, Kami-sama. Let me endure this until I get home. Please make me strong! Mayu prayed.  
  
The last of the dancers were moving out when the basketball players came in. Mayu was fixing her bag when she noticed eight unfamiliar faces coming inside the gym. Sakuragi came to her, smiling energetically. How I wish I can smile like that. Mayu said silently.  
  
" Mayu-san! How's your practice?" Hanamichi asked her. " fine. We're finished with the whole dance but we're sticking for polishing." Mayu told him. her eyes caught glimpse of Rukawa, not far from Hanamichi. " you ok? you look pale." Mitsui said, jogging towards her.  
  
pale. Just like last week. Rukawa tensed.  
  
" I'm a little dehydrated, that's why." Mayu answered. those eight unfamiliar faces came to them.  
  
" Mayu-san, this is Sendoh Akira, Koshino Hiroaki and Aida Mikohichi from Ryounan." Akagi said. " and this is Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Toru from Shoyo and Maki Shinichi, Jin Shoichiro and Kiyota Nobunaga from Kainan high." Kogure added. " hi! I'm Tanaka Mayu. Nice meeting you all." Mayu said. Haruko came inside the gym with her shoes off followed by panting Matsui and Fuji.  
  
" Mayu! Are you ok?" Haruko asked. Mayu stared at her nervously. " Haruko, what's the fuss?" Akagi asked his sister. Mayu now really looked nervous and Rukawa and Haruko can't miss that. " n-ne, oniichan. I'm just worried because Mayu hit her head against my locker door this morning so I figured out that her slight dizziness." Haruko lied.  
  
" ne Mayu-san, is that why you look a little pale?" Sendoh asked her. " h- hai." Mayu answered nervously. There is something going on here, and Akagi Haruko knows it. Rukawa concluded in his mind.  
  
" so I hear you're a member of the dance club. Good luck with your piece to the Dance Craze next month!" Fujima told her. yeah, next month. Like I'm still alive. Mayu thought. " oh yeah. Thanks." Mayu said distractedly. " are you really ok? you seemed a little distracted? is it the bump on your head?" Mitsui asked worriedly and touched Mayu's head.  
  
Rukawa stayed not really far from the group. Dare he touch her like that! Rukawa's heart protested. " baka." He snorted silently.  
  
Mayu can feel the irritation in her throat when, " Mayu! Catch!" one of her teammates threw a bottle of yellow colored liquid, Mayu's disguised medicine. " t-thanks." Mayu said and caught it then drank immediately. " told you I'm dehydrated." Mayu told them when she saw their concerned faces. " oh yeah." Hanamichi said in uncertainty. Two shadows fell across the entrance of the gym; one fat and plump and the other is sturdy and tall.  
  
Mayu turned around and saw Anzai-sensei and her brother, Ken. " you're brother's here to pick you up." Anzai-sensei said. Mayu nodded in acknowledgement. " he's one good man." Anzai-sensei added. " Yu-chan, it's time to go home." Ken told her. Mayu smiled sadly. She turned to them and bowed goodbye. " Sayonara!" Mayu said and run towards her brother.  
  
Sayonara. Kami-sama, please don't take her away, not now, not ever! Haruko thought, trying her best now to cry when, " see you tomorrow, Haruko!" Mayu yelled.  
  
Sayonara. I don't like the sound of it, not a bit. Rukawa pondered, watching Mayu's back disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yu-chan, are you ok?" Ken asked her as they stopped in front of their car. Ken opened the door of the driver's seat. " yeah, I think." Mayu said. " what do you mean?" Ken turned around, just in time to catch the faint body of Mayu. " Yu-chan!" Ken cried. he opened the door of the back seat then brought Mayu in. he laid her on the seat the closed the door. He went inside the car swiftly then revived its engine before speeding away.  
  
Yu-chan, please don't leave me! I don't know what I'll do without you! Ken frantically thought as he drive home. He can hear coughs from the back seat that urged him to go faster.  
  
Haruko's heart suddenly took pace. Mayu! Haruko thought. She looked outside with a worriedly looked in her eyes. please don't let it be Mayu! Please! Haruko pondered hysterically. Akagi noticed his sister's strange behavior.  
  
" Akagi, what's wrong with Haruko?" Kogure asked, noticing her too. " I wish I know." Akagi murmured. I really do. He added silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayu was brought up immediately and medicine was supplied to her. her mother was crying as she and Ken tend to her limp body. She was so pale. " dad said he'll be here immediately as soon as he fetch a doctor on the way." Ken said, watching helplessly at the figure of Mayu gasping for air.  
  
The door opened and Tanaka-san and a doctor came in. " what happened?" Shoichiro asked his wife. " Ken came back with Mayu unconscious. God, Shoichiro I can't stand losing her!" Laika sobbed, watching the doctor examine Mayu's body. " she won't die. I promise." Shoichiro said. even though I know I can't. he added in his mind.  
  
Mayu's condition became normal that night. the rest of the family breathed calmly but not until the doctor gave them her life span. " she will only leave for a short time, Tanaka-san. Maybe a month or more, I'm not sure but it can become shorter. I'm sorry." those were the words that pierced their weary hearts. One month or less and Mayu will die. sorrow filled the Tanaka residence the whole evening. No one decided to sleep, afraid that the night would steal Mayu's life away while they are in deep slumber. Ken remained kneeling beside Mayu's bed. " Itomo-chan, don't die.please.I'm begging you." Ken sobbed, still clutching Mayu's hand.  
  
Mayu awakened next morning and got up, ready for school.  
  
" Mayu-chan, you can't possibly go. You're still weak." Her mother insisted as she dressed. Mayu smiled at her sadly. " mom, I only have short time left, please don't deprive me from what I needed to do, just this last time." Mayu said softly. Her mother's swelling eyes welled up again as she sobbed in Mayu's arms. " I don't want to lose you." she sobbed. " mom, we can't change what's really about to take place." Mayu said and released her. she kissed her father's cheek and Ken's cheek before going out of the house. Laika dropped into her knees and sobbed her heart out.  
  
with in two weeks, Mayu focused herself in the practices, making sure that someone took her place in the formation, reasoning that its better if she won't dance, on her newly-found friends, Haruko, Matsui, Fuji, the Sakuragi- guntai and the basketball team and lastly but not the least, in her family. Mayu wanted to treasure everything, everything that she knew from the very start. She's drifting, drifting away. Death slowly eats her body and soul. 


	5. I want to

A/N: Hi! Sorry! I'm so lazy when it comes to typing. Gomen nasai! Here's Chapter four, " I want to." Please review!!!!  
Another two weeks had passed and Mayu felt her illness seemed to catch up with her. It's a miracle that she wouldn't cough for about five minutes, continuously. Haruko's bloodshot eyes looked at Mayu helplessly. She survived without coughing out blood the whole day. At practice, she decided to tell her teammates about it.  
  
That afternoon, the whole bunch of dancers sat in a crowd in front of her and Otomo-sensei. It was long after they gather and still she can't talk. Until the basketball players arrived, with their outsider friends. " do you want to tell us something?" a dancer asked her. Mayu continued to wring her hands. " if you continue that, it will come off." Hanamichi commented. They laughed while Mayu gave a weak smile. Haruko and the others were there too, standing behind the cluster of dancers. To her right is the door, a perfect exit! Rukawa stayed at the side.  
  
" there is something that I need to tell you." Mayu started then cough once. Haruko was about to come to her but a hand stopped her, Rukawa's. " are you ok?" Mitsui asked worriedly.  
  
This is it! for once I'll know what's happening to her. Rukawa said. " she doesn't look so good. She looked like she might faint." Sendoh whispered to Hanamichi. Anzai-sensei stepped beside Mayu and tapped her shoulders then nodded to her. Oniichan told him. Mayu concluded, looking at the sensei's cloudy eyes.  
  
Mayu took a deep breath, maybe her last. She took courage to look at them into the eyes. " I want to tell you that I can't dance with you to the competition." Mayu announced. Surprised murmurs and gasps were heard. " but why? We can win the competition with you around!" Hanamichi said. Mayu raised her hand to shut them up. " please.help me get through this." Mayu said. the gym went gravely silent. Mayu took another deep breath.  
  
" it's because.it's because." Mayu stammered. " it's because of what?" one of her co-dancers demanded. " yeah! First to made us feel that you're a part of the team then you're leaving us suspended in the air! Please stop wasting our time!" the other said. the dancers stared protesting. " come on! let her talk!" Sakuragi yelled. Their words stung like knives into Mayu's heart. " stop it. please stop it. don't give her ugly memories." Haruko cried. she can't hold it anymore. She collapsed against her brother and started sobbing. " Haruko-san! What happened?" Sakuragi yelled as the angry babble continued.  
  
" I HAVE PNEUMONIA AND I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT 'TILL TOMORROW!" Mayu suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. Everybody was stunned. N-no. Rukawa's heart sank. " w-what?" Otomo-sensei said in disbelief. Anzai- sensei stopped her from asking more questions. Haruko cried even more. " that's why I trained Hana to be my replacement because I knew then that I only have a month to live.." Mayu paused. " that's it. I've said it, finally." She added then coughed a little." b-but that can't be possible! You're too far from being sick!" Hanamichi pressed. Mayu gave him a sad smile. " looks can be deceiving, that's what I told Haruko when I told her about it three weeks ago." Mayu said. " stop.it. Mayu.please." Haruko sobbed.  
  
That's the reason! Kami-sama, that really is the reason! Rukawa thought. the cold expression in his eyes melted and was replaced by concern and sadness. Otomo-sensei suddenly burst into tears and leaned against Anzai- sensei for support.  
  
" Arigatou gozaimashite! I don't think I can get through this pain without you. demo, gomen nasai!" Mayu said. her teammates started to cry and Ayako leaned against Ryota for help.  
  
" there's so many things that I want to do. I want to paint but I can't because of the smell. I want to compete in the Olympics and win the gold but I can't." Mayu said. she's trying her hardest not to cry in front of them. she started twirling at the string of black beads around her right wrist, Ken's gift for her. K'so! I hate seeing other people cry! Mayu thought while looking at them.  
  
" I want to play basketball but I can't. I want to play soccer so that I can play with oniichan but I can't." Mayu paused. Tears finally came down her eyes. stop it! please I'm begging you, Mayu. Stop it! Rukawa's head screamed.  
  
" I.I.want to dance.be.because I.practiced.but.I.I can't." Mayu sobbed. She stepped away form the comforting hand of Otomo-sensei. " Mayu.stop this. I'm.begging you." Haruko sobbed.  
  
" and lastly, I.want to.live.I really.want to.live." Mayu sobbed then she raised her head. " but I can't because this disease is killing me!!!" she yelled. Haruko sobbed harder. " thanks.for listening. Domo. Sayonara, minna- san." Mayu said then started running towards the door. Before she can get out, a hand stopped her, Rukawa's hand. " Mayu, please stay." Rukawa said oh so softly.  
  
" Let go of me Rukawa." Mayu said but his hand won't tug away. " I said LET GO!" Mayu yelled then yanked her right hand from his grip, destroying the bracelet in the process then ran outside. " MAYU!!!" Hanamichi yelled. Rukawa wasn't thinking but he ran after her and so as Hanamichi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yu-chan." Ken murmured while clutching his heart. Kami-sama please don't let something happen to her. please! Ken's mind screamed. He looked around the empty soccer field and felt empty. N-no. he murmured. " NO!!!" he yelled and started to run out of the field to his car, ignoring the sensei's call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayu was running, her eyes blinded with tears and she can't see where she's going. She suddenly dropped into her knees by the sidewalk not far from the school gate. She started coughing continuously. Kami-sama, this is it. she pondered as she continued, feeling her back hurt from her ministrations. rust colored liquid dripped on the concrete from the hand Mayu used to cover her mouth. She stared at the red liquid in her hand before another fit of coughs came out of her. hell! She mused. She can't even hear the yells of Rukawa and Hanamichi who were running towards her.  
  
No! Rukawa sped up then landed next to the coughing Mayu. She looked so pale and weak and his eyes widened when he saw the drops of blood-like liquid on the cement.  
  
" is she ok?" Hanamichi panted. " go tell Anzai-sensei to call her parents now!" Rukawa said. " but-" Hanamichi paused. " NOW! god damn it! I'll bring her to the nearest hospital!" Rukawa yelled then carried the limp Mayu. Hanamichi hesitantly turned his back before running back to the gym.  
  
Rukawa hailed a taxi then quickly stepped inside. " to the nearest hospital, please hurry." Rukawa panted. The driver saw Mayu and the taxi sped away. Good thing Rukawa hid his money in his shoes. He brushed the blood off Mayu's lips. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ru.ka.wa." Mayu stammered, feeling limp in his arms. " shhh. Don't speak. Just hang on." Rukawa said in a soft voice. Mayu's heart lightened and she smiled weakly. " I forgot to tell them something." Mayu said.  
  
" I told you not to talk." Rukawa gently scolded her while tucking her dark locks aside. " I.forgot to tell them that.I want to live.being loved.by someone." Mayu paused then coughed a little. " I told you not to talk." Rukawa said firmly this time. talking wastes their time, together. He may be afraid to admit it but he loves her. Those four cold weeks he'd been battling with his mind, to love or not to love Mayu. And he felt so stupid, not being able to tell her, even at last moments of her life here on earth.  
  
" someone.some.one like.you." Mayu finished her sentence. Rukawa stared at her. " hai.a.aishiteru.Ruka.wa Ka.Kaede." Mayu faltered, gasping for air. " shhh. Please don't talk. Save your energy." Rukawa said, touched by her struggle to tell him how she feels. She closed her eyes, not waiting for the dreaded response she'd been waiting for.  
  
" we're here, sir." The taxi driver said." wait for me." Rukawa said then jumped out, carrying Mayu inside the hospital. The taxi driver looked at the couple in sympathy the sped away. Leave aside the payment, good sir. May your love survive. The driver thought as he drove away from the hospital.  
  
Rukawa hailed the nurses and they immediately took care of her. they brought her to the intensive care unit (ICU). Rukawa was not permitted inside. he slumped down on a bench outside the room when he remembered the taxi driver. He hurried out and found nothing. " where could that man be?" Rukawa asked when he went back inside. he sat alone, his head buried against his knees as he pondered on the words that Mayu had said.  
  
a.aishiteru.Ruka.wa.Ka.Kaede. Rukawa thought. He was far from crying but his heart and mind is clouded with unbearable sadness. Kami-sama, please don't let her die. Rukawa wished silently. Please.  
  
Mayu's family was informed immediately and they went to the nearest hospital, thinking that Rukawa brought Mayu there. When they went to the information desk, they found out that a girl with pneumonia was brought to the ICU a few moments ago. They ran towards the ICU and found Rukawa sitting on the bench outside the room with his knees up and his head buried in it.  
  
" Rukawa-kun, what happened to her?" Laika asked the boy immediately. Rukawa stared at her with sad blue eyes then looked at the door. " they brought her in ten minutes ago." He said. then after a few seconds, the basketball team went in.  
  
" where's she?" Akagi asked. Hanamichi was staring at Rukawa, can't believe on the new emotion the kitsune was portraying now in his eyes.  
  
The nurse suddenly pulled the curtain aside and they saw the limp body of Mayu lying on a bed with a tube attached to her right hand, leading to a pack of dextrose. " n-no." Laika sobbed again. They saw Mayu moved and coughed. Ken tore his eyes away from the scene as Mayu coughed painfully, clutching her chest. Shoichiro closed his eyes. a nurse went out of the door but Laika stopped her.  
  
" please, please pull the curtain. I don't want to see her that way. Please." She sobbed. The nurse was frozen. " please." Ken said, watching his sister's painful ministrations. The nurse nodded then went inside. Rukawa caught a last glance at Mayu before the nurse pulled the curtain to hide her from the view then walked away, so slowly, feeling that metal balls were attached to his feet  
  
" Rukawa." Hanamichi murmured and followed him. they walked out of the scene silently, contemplating on picture they just saw. Hanamichi looked at Rukawa's extra pale face as they went to the cafeteria.  
  
Rukawa slumped on a chair while Hanamichi ordered tea for both of them. he offered Rukawa tea and the by accepted it. an eerie silence filled the gap between them. " so.did she say anything?" Hanamichi asked him hesitantly. Not that kitsune will tell me. Hanamichi concluded in his mind.  
  
" she." Rukawa started, not looking at Hanamichi but to his tea. Hanamichi froze. Kami-sama, he's really going to tell me! He thought, staring at Rukawa in disbelief. " she told me that she wanted to live her life being loved by someone." the brunette continued with no haste. " uh-uh, then?" Hanamichi persisted him. " by someone like me." Rukawa finished his sentence with a sigh. Hanamichi was off-track for a few seconds.  
  
" wha-what? Say that again." Hanamichi said, wanting to make sure he heard right.  
  
" she said she loves me, do'aho." Rukawa said nonchalantly, finally looking at the dumbfounded redhead.  
  
" temme kitsune!" Hanamichi blurted out. The canteen personnel and other patrons of that place looked at the redhead in shock. " uh, gomen nasai." Hanamichi said then looked at Rukawa.  
  
" so, what will you do about that? you're not certainly breaking her heart coz I'll break your nose first." Hanamichi said. Rukawa gave him a cold look. " I thought you're interested with Akagi's sister?" Rukawa asked him. " Baka. Mayu is a friend of the guntai and she's a sick girl. Breaking her heart might worsen her conditions if." Hanamichi paused, a dark gloom passed his face.  
  
Rukawa noticed him then slammed him hands on the table, making their cups rattle. " she not going to die!" Rukawa cried, anger flaring in his eyes. now they caught real attention from the canteen manager.  
  
" Good sirs, please if you're making such noise here, please get out, QUIETLY." The manager emphasized at the word quiet. " gomen." Hanamichi said. he gave Rukawa his cup of tea then dragged their butts out.  
  
when they are safe outside, Hanamichi gave a sigh of relief. " baka." He said. " do'aho." Rukawa retorted. Hanamichi let off his insult for once.  
  
" you didn't answer my question." Hanamichi said as they started walking back to the ICU.  
  
" I want her to live too.to live being loved." Rukawa paused then looked at the ceiling, his face a little flushed. " being love by me." Rukawa said then looked at Hanamichi. Hanamichi stood frozen but Rukawa continued to walk. He can't believe seeing Rukawa in that state.  
  
He sighed then followed him. as they walked back to the ICU, they found the same sad persons outside the room though no one is crying this time. it seems that a heavy aura fills this corner of the hospital.  
  
Rukawa stayed at the corner, staring at the door.  
  
" we're ready for this. I know we've talked about it but it's just." Laika said with a voice hoarse from crying. " it's just too painful." Ken finished her sentence. " Ken-chan." Shoichiro murmured. " but still, I believe that she will be ok, she will." Ken said in a distant voice. " she will." Shoichiro repeated what his son had said. she will.  
  
After an hour of silence, Akagi, Ayako, Haruko, Ryota, Mitsui and Hanamichi went home while Rukawa stayed behind.  
  
" I've never seen you hang out with my sister. what's your name?" Ken asked in a monotone voice. He sat down next to him.  
  
" Rukawa, Rukawa Kaede." Rukawa answered. " oh so you're the Rukawa guy." Ken murmured. Rukawa arched one brow. " my sister used to tell me things about you." Ken sighed. " Mayu? Like what?" Rukawa asked. " that you are good in basketball and you'll be making Michael Jordan run for his money." Ken said, looking up. Rukawa smiled a little.  
  
" she talks about me?" he asked. " actually a lot, her tantrum nights are excluded." Shoichiro said. " tantrum nights" Rukawa asked. " hai." Laika said. Rukawa blushed. " She's my best friend. she defended me from my raging ex-girlfriends, gave me advices and helped me practice. She was the best gymnast I've ever seen but her stopped a year ago because we found out that she has pneumonia." Ken said.  
  
" she one of the good girls in school. You know, law-abiding students." Rukawa said. " oh? odd. She used to violate school rules when we're still studying at U.K." Ken said chuckling. " She a very naughty girl. I remembered her spying on the men's locker room one time." Ken said. They talked about Mayu and her sweetness as a daughter and her other pleasant characteristics.  
  
A few moments later and the clock struck 7:00. the doctor that was observing her from inside came out. they all stood up, waiting for results. The doctor sighed.  
  
" doctor, please tell me if my daughter will live." Shoichiro said. " she stopped coughing out blood and." the doctor paused. Laika's lip trembled. " and?" Ken asked. " and she's going to be ok." the doctor finished with a smile. Laika squealed in delight and embraced Shoichiro. " Kami-sama, thank you." Ken said. Rukawa smiled and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
" she'll be asleep for one or two days because her lungs is still weak but she managed. She embraced death and surpassed it. she'll be wonderful when she wake up." the doctor said. 


	6. A little pice of sunshine

Mayu lay still on a well-made bed in the hospital. Her skin regained a little color than last night. she lay asleep, breathing air slowly as if relishing the sweet scent of fresh air in her weak but working lungs.  
  
Tanaka Laika left her fashion boutique to take care of her full time while Shoichiro does half-day schedule in the sport shop he and Ken are running as business partners. Ken tried to stay at the hospital as much as possible but he needs to practice for a few hours. The three of them tried to be with Mayu so that they would witness her awakening, welcoming her to the world again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruko sat uneasily on her seat that afternoon. " Haruko, please don't fidget like that." Matsui said. Haruko sighed. Fuji looked at her sympathetically. " its just." Haruko started. " she's going to be fine. Don't worry. if you want, we'll visit her this afternoon if you're that paranoid." Matsui said. " o-ok." Haruko nodded uncertainly.  
  
After class, Haruko, Matsui and Fuji went to the hospital to visit Mayu. When they arrived, they found Ken sitting next to Mayu's bed while holding her hand. Mayu is still asleep but color returned on her pale skin.  
  
Ken looked up when he heard someone went inside and saw Haruko and her friends.  
  
" Moshi!" Ken greeted them with a tired, smiling face. " Konnichiwa. I'm Akagi Haruko and these are my friends, Matsui and Fuji. We are friends of Mayu." Haruko said. " oh, sit down." Ken gestured to them. they sat down on the couch while still staring at the sleeping figure of Mayu.  
  
" is.is she going to be ok?" Matsui asked. " oh yeah." Ken said with a smile. " you mean." Fuji started. " she survived. She will live." Ken said. Haruko suddenly burst into feats of sobs. " Arigatou Kami-sama, Arigatou." Matsui said while crying. " don't worry. she'll wake up eventually." Ken said. " when?" Haruko asked while drying her eyes. " we don't know. but the doctor said sooner or later." Ken said. " oh." they murmured. Ken yawned.  
  
" gomen ne. I think we've disturbed you. we'll leave now to give you time to rest." Haruko said. " no it's ok." Ken told them. " we just came here to check if Mayu is still ok." Matsui said. " demo." Ken protested. " we'll come back this Thursday." Fuji said. " oh well, if you insist." Ken said. he stood up to walked them up to the door. " sayonara!" he said. " domo." They said and stepped out of the room.  
  
Haruko felt the big thorn stuck in her throat was pulled out. " see? I told you she's ok." Matsui told them as they walk along the corridor. When they reached the lobby, Haruko's eyes caught something. She saw the tall figure of Rukawa Kaede holding a bouquet of white lilies. Rukawa-kun? Why is he here? Haruko mused. " Haruko, will you hurry up?" Matsui called to her. the two were already by the door. Haruko jolted especially when Rukawa took the elevator. Maybe.maybe he's here to visit Mayu but why? Maybe.oh no. Haruko smiled sadly. It's ok.I know.Rukawa has the right to love someone he likes and Mayu is perfect for him.perfect for him. she sadly concluded in her mind. " Haruko." Fuji's voice shook her off from her sad musings. Haruko sighed then started to walk towards the door. It's ok. there made for each other. Haruko though, with a smiled she walked out of the door, admitting to herself that Rukawa is for Mayu and Mayu is for Rukawa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa knocked on the door three times. he waited for a few seconds before the door opened and Ken welcomed him in.  
  
" Yo! Howdy." Ken said. Rukawa nodded and came in. he laid the bouquet of lilies at the table beside Mayu's bed then sat on the chair at the other side of the bed. He looked at her sleeping figure with relief. Ken smiled, knowing Rukawa, he's sure that this boy is in love with her sister.  
  
" don't you have any practice?" Ken asked while taking the bouquet to the sink to place them in a vase. " I told them I would not join." Rukawa said. " oh." Ken said while filling the white vase with water.  
  
" so how is she?" Rukawa asked, timidly taking Mayu's hand in his. " well, the doctor said." Ken yawned. " .she will be fine." He continued. He started stacking the long slender flowers into the vase. A calm silence filled the room; only the rustling of the flowing water can be heard. When Ken turned around, he saw Rukawa holding Mayu's hand. The brunette suddenly released it the looked at her face to avoid his gaze.  
  
Ken yawned again. He hadn't slept all morning and afternoon, hesitant that by the moment he closed his tired eyes, something will happen to Mayu.  
  
" you look tired." Rukawa said. " yeah. I haven't had a decent sleep since last night. dad will be here in a hour." Ken said. " I can stay with her 'till your father comes. You can take your rest." Rukawa said. Ken stared at him in amazement. " um, well maybe not." Rukawa added, catching a sidelong glance at Ken.  
  
" no, it's ok. my eyelids are very heavy. Ok, I'll sleep on the couch. Wake me up when dad comes, ok?" Ken said while walking towards the couch. " yosh." Rukawa said. " Arigatou.Rukawa-kun." Ken said then lazily stretched on the couch. After a few seconds, he was sound asleep. Rukawa turned his attention back to Mayu. She looked so innocent, so naïve that you'd suspect her for an angel. Rukawa took her hand again and held it. he rested his head on the bed, just staring at her.  
  
after a two hours, Shoichiro arrived and found Rukawa sitting beside Mayu while Ken was sleeping on the couch. He thanked the brunette for keeping eye on Mayu. Rukawa left the hospital with a light heart.  
  
" our little angel is quite lucky, right Ken?" Shoichiro asked his eldest as he arranged the fruits he brought for Mayu. " yeah. She has a fox guarding her." Ken answered. the two men laughed.  
  
it was cool the following afternoon and Anzai-sensei ordered the basketball team to visit Mayu. The first years stayed to practice some more while Rukawa and Hanamichi managed to tag along.  
  
Something came up Kogure's mind while they are walking down town. " hey guys, let's visit the gift shop and find something for Mayu." Kogure said. " great idea!" Ayako said and they had no choice but to follow their lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken, Laika and Shoichiro were just about to shift places when they heard Mayu stirring from her deep slumber. The three hurried to her bed as Mayu finally opened her eyes. Laika sobbed in happiness, seeing her daughter's blue eyes again.  
  
" is this heaven?" Mayu asked softly. Shoichiro smiled. " no honey, you're still alive and you're here with us." he said. Mayu looked around and saw the grinning face of her brother. " oniichan." Mayu whispered. " yes, Yu- chan, I'm here." Ken said, fighting back his advancing tears. " Ottousan." Mayu whispered. " yes, baby..I'm here." Shoichiro said, his unshed tears finally fell down. " I'm here." he murmured as he embraced his only daughter. Life came back to the Tanaka family, because Mayu is back, their little piece of sunshine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was afternoon and when Haruko finally approached Rukawa. They were standing behind the school buildings.  
  
" what is it?" Rukawa asked Haruko with his usual monotone voice. " A-ano, Rukawa-kun." Haruko murmured. Her heart was beating like hell. " I don't have time. hurry." He told her. " A-ano.do you like." Haruko started. Rukawa's brow arched. Haruko looked at him and saw her flushed face and teary eyes.  
  
" do you like Mayu?" Haruko asked with a shaky voice. Rukawa stared at her. " I mean, I just want to know, that's all." Haruko said, wiping her eyes. " un." Rukawa groaned. It's true! Kami-sama, it's true! Haruko's mind shouted. " oh well.good for you.take care of her." Haruko said. Rukawa nodded, slightly touched by the girl's reaction.  
  
Tears flowed down freely from her eyes. " that's all I wanted to asked, Rukawa-kun. Arigatou." Haruko said. Rukawa nodded and turned his back from her and walked away.  
  
Haruko sank unto her knees and sobbed her heart out. K'so! No matter how I do it, it's still damned painful! She mused. A lone zephyr swept past her, leaving her in pain and sorrow of unfulfilled love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanamichi and the others were busy finding the right gift for Mayu. Each of them has an idea of their own. Rukawa paced at the back of the store and spotted a life-size teddy bear with eyes that looked so real. he tapped the shoulders of a saleslady and asked the prize. Hanamichi and the rest except Ayako on the other hand settled for a set of cute cuddly teddy bears of different shades of brown. Ayako chose to buy balloons for each bear to hold.  
  
" there!" Hanamichi said. they're jaws dropped when Rukawa took the life- size bear to the counter. " Rukawa? Is that you?" Mitsui asked in disbelief. " see? Since Rukawa bought a life-size bear, the small bears can act as its cubs." Kogure said. " come to think of it." Akagi murmured. The paid for their purchase then went out of the store.  
  
A few moments later, they reached the hospital and soon were standing in front of Mayu's room.  
  
" please remember that this is a hospital, ok?" Akagi told them again. He turned around and knocked thrice before Mrs. Tanaka opened the door.  
  
" konnichiwa!" they greeted. " konnichiwa. Come in. Mayu just awakened." Laika said. Rukawa's heart jolted. She's awake!  
  
They entered the room quietly, wanting to surprise Mayu but they were the once surprised when they peeked by the divider to see her. she was beautiful than before, having her hair lose in a carefree way, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes wide and alive, her hands holding a pencil that was frantically sketching across the sketch pad and most especially her lips curled up into a smile while looking at the window as the sun floods inside. the moment looked surreal.  
  
Laika approached her to kiss her forehead and take the earphones she has in her ears. " you have visitors." Laika whispered to her. Mayu peeked past her mom and saw the smiling faces of her friends form the basketball team.  
  
" Moshi!" she greeted with a smile. That gave them signal. They crowded around her bed, happy to see her alive and well. " oh we have something for you." Akagi said and took out their presents. Mayu unwrapped them all and cooed at the cuteness of the balloons and teddy bears. Then her eyes widened when Rukawa dumped his gift for her on the bed. Shoichiro, Ken and Laika watched curiously as Mayu slowly ripped the wrapper. Her eyes looked in awe as she stared at the life-size bear in front of her. she pushed the gift aside and hugged the closest person to her, Ayako. " Arigatou." Mayu sobbed. Ayako smiled and rubbed her back. When Mayu released her, she hugged another person, Kogure, sobbing her thanks to them until she had embraced everybody that was surrounding her.  
  
" Arigatou." Mayu sobbed. " shhh, don't cry." Ryota said. " we're all glad that you're back." Mitsui said. " and now you can dance not only because you practiced but you surpassed everything for it." Hanamichi said. " they're right, Yu-chan. They're right." Shoichiro murmured.  
  
Mayu smiled at them, especially to Kaede. " Arigatou, Rukawa-kun." Mayu murmured while blushing. " that's nothing, Mayu." Rukawa said. Mayu smiled.true that to live again is to be surrounded by love from everyone.  
  
A week after, Mayu was discharged from the hospital. She was back to school three days after that. she rejoined the dance group, not as a trainer but as a dancer.  
  
It was Monday afternoon and Mayu was running to the gym when she suddenly dropped a couple of books that she was holding. Cursing under her breath, she bend down, placing the other stack of papers beside her to gather her things up when a gust of air blew past her, blowing her papers away.  
  
" no! K'so!" Mayu cursed. She didn't notice the tall pale figure who picked her papers up. " you better have a binder next time." a low, monotone voice said. Mayu turned around and blushed, seeing Rukawa holding her papers while walking towards her. " Ru-Rukawa." Mayu murmured. Rukawa gave her a small smile and lend a hand to her. " Call me Kaede." He said softly. Mayu smiled and took his hand, which helped her to stand up. she looked at him in the eyes and saw a raw emotion in them.  
  
" Arigatou.Kaede." Mayu said. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ah..finished at last. Thanks to all of those who reviewed this fic. I promised that I'll make more in the future. This is the hardest story I've ever written because I resolved to myself to make just one fanfiction without kissing scenes or some other mushy stuff. ~_~ well anyway, thanks to those who reviewed this ^_^ Mmmwahhh!!!!!! Luv you all!!!!! :) 


End file.
